1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to printers having a carriage with a printing head mounted thereon which is moved along a printing surface of a platen to perform printing operation; and more particularly to a paper holding device which is suitable for use in such printers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a paper holding device is required for a printer to hold a printing paper against a printing surface of a platen and to constantly keep a suitable spacing between the top end of the printing head and the paper during printing operation, by preventing the paper from rising above the platen surface, so that fine, accurate printing may be performed.
Also, in order to change the paper after completion of printing, the paper holding device must be moved from a closed position whereat the paper is pressed against the platen, to an open position whereat the paper is released from the platen. In conventional printers, the opening and closing of such paper holding device is carried out by a solenoid of usual construction, which tends to be complex and requiring numerous parts. This is costly and uneconomical.